Circo
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: Los estudiantes de Namimori estaban asustados por los asesinatos extraños que estaban sucediendo. Giotto un detective privado podra averiguar quien esta asesinando a los estudiantes o va morir en el intento
1. Locura

**Circo **

**Resumen: **Los estudiantes de Namimori estaban asustados por los asesinatos extraños que estaban sucediendo. Giotto un detective privado podra averiguar quien esta asesinando a los estudiantes o va morir en el intento.

_N/D: _Holaaa. Espero que les guste esta historia que se me ocurrio cuando estaba leyendo el gato negro de edgar adan poe uno de mis escritores favoritos en cuentos de terror.

**Advertencia: **_**Ooc personajes, oc, y mala ortografia con algo de gore y capitulos cortos.**_

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen ecepto los Oc.Y las letras de algunas canciones de Vocaloid tampoco me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**/**_**Capitulo: Locura\**

_-Ven participa en este circo, estan hermoso que perderas la cabeza- _

_-Gira en torno a los sentimientos de la felicidad, diversion y soledad-_

* * *

Esta comunidad era solo una falsedad la gente oculta su rostro con una mentiras y otras solo se le caen la cara con sus llantos sin sentidos...todo esto era tan patetico...pero eso era lo que a _el_ le gustaba, ver a la gente llorar y gritar por sus vidas, ver como el olor a sangre mezclada con lagrimas se podia percibir por todo el lugar...era su circo de la locura.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acerco a la sala de musica, se encontro con cuatros estudiantes que lo miraban raro por su aparicion pero eso no le importo...ya no le importaba nada.

Estaba loco, era un demente pero que importaba era feliz asi. La sangre estaba salpicando en todo su rostro, mientras que los otros chicos trataban de escaparse de su circol el los detenio-Estas demente-grito uno de ellos pero _el lo ahorco _con las cuerdas de una guitarra.

Era tan divertido su circo.

Ya no sentia los gritos de las tres personas que _asesino, _sentia una decepcion...ellos siempre mueren tan rapidos cuando _el _solo juega con ellos. Antes que el estubiera apunto de irse vio a una joven que estaba escondida atras del piano...se veia tan indefensa...tan fragil, era perfecta ella iba ser el otro espectaculo de su circo.

La chica estaba tan aterrorizada que solo unos sonidos incoherentes salian de su boca. No el se equivoco otra ves... ella no servia de nada solo hay que ...

-_Hay que matar al payaso sin risa-_

Un grito fuerte se escucho por todo el pasillo, haciendo que todos los profesores y estudiantes fueran a la sala de musica alarmados. _Lo que encontraron fue horrible._

Cuatro cuerpos mutilados, el primero estaba cortado por la mitar y su cabeza se encontraba incrustada en uno de los violines, el segundo cuerpo estaba abierto por la mitad mostrando sus costillas que estaban con unos palitos de los silofonos, el tercer cuerpo tenia incrustados diez flautas y no tenia un ojo y por ultimo el cuarto cuerpo estaba enredado en el arpa del colegio y su cabeza estaba toda rota y sus dedos estaban doblados.

Algunos alumnos miraron con asco su circo.

Otros lloraban por la muerte de esos payasos

Despues de ese suceso las clases no se suspendieron por ordenes del director, no queria que nadien supiera de esos asesinatos brutales o todos los apoderados sacarian sus hijos del recinto.

estudiantes no dejaban de murmurar entre si sobre los asesinatos.

A el no le importaba esos chismes, sus amigos le decian que solo esperara y algo emocionante iba a suceder.

El director del colegio sin mas opciones sobre el asesinato, tuvo que llamar a un detective privado para atrapar al asesino. Saco su celular un poco resignado y marco un numero de telefono.

-_Ciao Giotto-_

* * *

_Próximo__ capitulo: Pierrot_

* * *

_espero que les aya gustado esta mini Historia._

_como dije anterior mente sera con cap cortitos como de 600 o 700 pag... y depende como este mi motivación para actualizar porque soy una floja xD_

_em hagamos un concurso adivinen quien es el asesino y le doy una galletita xD. es facil saber quien es_


	2. Pierrot

Circo

**Resumen: **Los estudiantes de Namimori estaban asustados por los asesinatos extraños que estaban sucediendo. Giotto un detective privado podra averiguar quien esta asesinando a los estudiantes o va morir en el intento.

_N/D:_Gracias por el Review **Lexie-chan94, o.o **maravillosa historia o/o -etto gracias por decir que mi historia era buena , aunque creo que me falta mucho por mejorar pero Gracias *W* . si a mi tambien me encanta el gore y Umineko con Higurashi me encantan xD desde pequeña que lo estoy viendo-¿are?-Mirando para todos lados- Si aun soy menor de edad, (1-2) y hablando de los sospechosos te dare una pista-Es alguien se asemeja a un payaso con doble mascara... :D

**Advertencia: **_**Ooc personajes, oc, y mala ortografia con algo de gore.**_

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen ecepto los Oc.Y las letras de algunas canciones de Vocaloid tampoco me pertenecen**_

_**ºCapitulo: Pierrotº**_

* * *

-_Me justa jugar sola, me gusta estar jugando sola, todo para mi ...pero no quiero estar sola. Ven mi pequeño payaso vamos a J __**u G **__a r guntos –_

-_J u Ga n do para siempre en mi maravilloso Circo-_

* * *

Un hombre de altura moderada con pelo rubio que desafiava la gravedad, se encontraba caminando hacia un terminal de transporte, sus ojos azules estaban mirando con asombro y desprecio unas cinco fotos sobre los asesinatos que ocurrieron en el colegio de Namimori.

-Esto solo lo pudo hacer un demente-Murmuro.

El hombre rapidamente tomo un taxis hacia el recinto.

Mientras tanto en el colegio de Namimori los estudiantes y profesores estaban asustados por este asesinato...misterioso de la sala de musica. Algunos de ellos hasta hicieron un grupo de busqueda para ver quien era el asesino y entregarlo a la policia. _Los pobres jovenes creian que era un juego sin saber que sus vidas estaban en juego. _

_-Madame Merry Go round, ¿Vamos a jugar?-_

Las clases continuaron con cierta normalidad, los profesores aun conmocionados por las muertes ... intentaban olvidarse de ello con una tasa de cafe caliente o distraerse con los quiaseres de su trabajo, pero la sangre, los cuerpos mutilados era algo dificil de olvidar.

-Nezu-sensei, ¿esta bien como estamos poniendo la decoracion de Halloween?-pregunto unos de los alumnos que estaba en una escalera poniendo telarañas falsa.

-Si ,esta muy bien-Dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa fingida Oigan alguno de ustedes no a visto a Dame-Tsuna, ese chico deberia estar ayudando tambien-murmuro con un leve desprecio.

-Debe estar en la biblioteca con sus amigos imaginarios y creo que tambien estaba con Kyoko-chan -respondio uno de los estudiantes, que llevaba unas calabazas de halloween.

-Ese chico no tiene remedio-suspiro el profesor y se fue a su sala.

* * *

Giotto se encontraba en las afueras de la escuela, cuando el entro una cantidad alarmante de alumnas se juntaron para decir sus murmullos como de:

"_Kyaa el es tan guapo"_

"_¿Sera un nuevo profeso?r"_

"_es jodidamente hermoso"_

No pudo evitar en reirse un poco de los comentarios. El siguio caminando hacia la escuela hasta que llego a la famosa sala de musica que estaba con unas huinchas que decian ; _peligro_.

Ese director del colegio era un estupido para pensar que eso iba a detener a los estudiantes que trataban de husmear en el asunto-penso Giotto.

Y hablando del diablo, en la sala se encontraba el director con una cara seria.

-El asesino de hace seis años atras..._volvio-_

-_Master Gear_...nunca espere que ese psicópata volviera otra vez-Dijo Giotto mientras veia la ecena del crimen detalladamente.

-ese tipo solo es un maldito bastardo enfermo-murmuro el director-Bueno señor Giotto _Vongola _toma el caso o no-pregunto con tono suave para no molestar al detective.

* * *

(En otro lugar)

Una silueta de una persona se veia que se estaba valanciando tranquilamente en los columpios del colegio, estaba mirando hacia la ventana de la sala de musica con unos ojos de _lujuria y sadismo_. Se movio un poco y se toco la frente con las puntas de su dedos.

Su circo otra vez se iba a poner en marcha, iba a dar un espectaculo que nunca nadien aya visto._ Simplemente hermoso. _

Era tan d i ver ti do.

Esta ves tendria un nuevo payaso, para su circo.

Esa persona mostro una sonrisa tan descomunal.

Que fue divertido de ver...

_**-Sera una noche divertida...-**_

**-**_**Mi pequeño Pierrot jugemos otra ves-**_

* * *

(En la sala de musica)

-Gracias Giotto, se lo agradesco mucho-Dice el director.

-No se preocupe, estabes _voy a_trapar a ese psicópata...aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-Dijo Giotto.

* * *

Proximo capitulo: _Sangre_

* * *

_**E**__tto creo que este capitulo me salio fome ._. Pero el proximo sera interesante e.e espero u.u_

_Ya di unas cuantas pistas con este capitulo y ¿ que paso con Tsu-kun y Kyoko-chan? D: ¿e.e?_

_Ahora a torturarme con el trabajo de ingles _

_Chao =.=_


End file.
